


【成実】冬事（by 野老虎机）

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 代发。
Relationships: 成実
Kudos: 6





	【成実】冬事（by 野老虎机）

豆原一成看着对面的人。对方明明紧张到呼吸都在颤抖，却还要强装镇定，生怕自己拒绝。豆原轻轻叹了一口气，像一片湿漉漉的云，压在川西拓実心口。他慌了，几乎要睁开眼来道歉，却忽然感到被一只温暖而干燥的手捂住了眼睛。然后是同样温暖而干燥的吻。  
他吮吸着他的唇瓣。对方嘴角还残留着水果的味道，他迟钝地意识到那是甜味，然后顺着他的嘴角舔了进去。川西拓実乖顺地打开关卡。他早有准备，但舌尖接触的一瞬间，不同于往常的侵略气息拥抱了他的口腔，他还是惊愕了。他终于明白被占有的严重性，下意识将身子往后缩。  
豆原一成视而不见他的颤抖，更用力地将他压在床上。床单柔软素洁，绣了一枝颤巍巍的樱花，恰好被川西的手臂盖住。豆原继续缠绵着甜的味道，恍惚之间怀疑是那朵樱花融化在对方手心里，顺着血脉渡到口腔。  
豆原一成想着，捏住他的手指，微微用力裹在自己手心里。他引导着那只清洁的手，按在了自己昂扬的身下。川西拓実浑身一抖。他用力挣扎起来，仿佛忘记这场悲剧由他开场。他只知道一种浊感压迫了他，他的手刚刚团过雪球，现在却抚在对方的性器上。他仿佛从天上直直坠落地下，他全然懵住了，喉咙不住地呜咽。  
豆原一成抬起头。黑暗让他看不清对方的表情，却能感受到对方无助的喘息。他安慰地摩拭着川西拓実的后颈，抵住他的额。川西拓実接收到了他的信号，紧绷的身体一边发抖一边平静下来。仿佛一颗飘荡在宇宙多年的卫星，沉默的光年里，他给了他唯一的回应。  
他深深地吸气，用力环抱住豆原一成的脖颈。川西拓実紧贴着温热的怀抱，把脸埋进对方的颈窝。他们是吃聚光灯饭的，黑暗中豆原的感觉并不敏锐。但他知道他在哭。豆原一成感到心脏不舒服，一种吊诡的感觉层层渗入，仿佛川西拓実的眼泪是冬天里仅存的雨水，坠落在他心脏的喀斯特地貌，渗透、溶蚀、重塑，毫不留情。  
豆原一成沉默地呼吸着，倾听对方沉默的呼吸。氧气与二氧化碳是他们唯一的纽带。同呼吸不像性爱那样热烈，但这纽带甚为稳固。豆原在空气中贪婪地呼吸着永恒。  
豆原一成轻轻拍抚着他的脊背。他甚至分神地回忆起，高中课本上的知识：吸入氧气，呼出二氧化碳和水蒸汽；吸入氧气，呼出二氧化碳和水蒸汽；吸入氧气，呼出二氧化碳和水蒸汽。他机械性地想着也机械性地抚慰着对方。  
呼出的氧气和哭出的眼泪都是H2O的构造。或许再努力一点，在狭小的房间里造出一片海，然后打开窗户让冷空气进来，把海凝固。时间就永远地停止在了这里，停止在了眼泪和呼吸中。

黑暗中窸窸窣窣的声音渐行渐远。豆原一成恍惚地感到是不是窗外的雪停了，可那股樱花的气息又包裹住了他。他清醒过来，那朵刺绣又被对方的手心盖住了。  
豆原坐起身。他只穿了条单薄的短裤，结实流畅的背被冷在黑暗里蕴着某种蛊惑的力量。地上打火机微微反着光，豆原一成弯腰拾起来，流畅地点了一根烟。  
牙齿抵着爆珠，豆原一成忽然想到了刚刚接吻时，舌尖划过对方上齿的感觉。他心下一痒，清脆地咬碎一声响。  
烟。身后传来闷闷的声响。那声音极细微，仿佛从宇宙中反复回荡，才落在了豆原一成耳畔。  
豆原一成背对着他坐了下来。他思索着措辞，想着如何尽可能不隐瞒那种愉悦，又能将这个闷闷的回声劝退。川西拓実喜欢唱歌，他一辈子都喜欢唱歌，于是他便希望，哪怕到最后一天，他的嗓子仍最适宜唱歌。  
川西拓実轻轻吸气，膝盖擦着那朵刺绣的樱花向他靠近。豆原一成蓦地紧张起来。烟……豆原一成的声音在镇定的波段里出现了少许的飘忽。  
川西没有察觉，因为他的指尖已经擦过了对方的喉结，然后再一次以极信赖的姿态，拥抱住了对方。豆原一成掐灭了火星。仿佛预见到什么一般，他侧过脸，然后迎接了对方湿润的吻。

他们在雪光的映照下绵长地接吻。川西拓実从背后环抱着对方，贪婪地吞噬着他口腔中的烟味，仿佛犹大紧攥着金币进行最后的晚餐。豆原一成的手掌抚过他冰冷的膝盖，又一次将他压在了那朵樱花上。  
这个吻和刚刚断续中的任何一个吻都不同。在樱花的馥郁中，豆原一成几乎要窒息了。  
那只冰凉的手抚在他的性器上。比任何一次自慰都生涩瑟缩，却比任何一次自慰都感觉强烈。那是不属于他自己、由二人交融而成的情欲。  
他只有情欲好暖。豆原一成这样想着，隔着底裤揉了揉隐秘的入口。那片棉料已经被水渍沾湿，他还未说出任何戏弄，仅仅贴着那块水渍去揉，便已将对方疚到颤抖。  
川西拓実感觉自己无边地下坠，但并不害怕。他莫名地感知到黑洞的尽头有一张安全而柔软的网。他手上的动作由生涩而灵动起来。他同样想让对方感到安全，他同样想让对方感到快乐。  
豆原呼吸一顿，蓦地搂住对方清瘦的腰，将性器夹在对方的腿根，重重地摩擦起来。川西拓実咬住对方的手腕。他呻吟起来，在豆原一成的耳畔，仿佛夜莺一样呻吟起来。  
这就是占有吗。可他还未曾彻底占有我，为什么我已经感到融化在他身上。川西拓実分神地想着，直到疼痛缓慢地渗入了他，他才回过神来。  
豆原在他体内。豆原一成吻了吻他的眼角，然后在冬日的雪原奔驰起来。川西拓実颤抖着，他甚至怀疑着，他竟然在这样压抑的人生中，感受到了这样的快乐。  
*所有的光芒都向他涌来，所有的氧气都被他吸光，所有的物体都失去重量，他已走到所有路的尽头。而豆原一成在路的尽头对他微笑。  
川西拓実沉醉了，在二月的春风沉醉的夜里。他想起一个神寓：上帝造人时，将爱侣一劈为二，仅能凭裂痕相认。那一刻他终于明白，原来他的身体里藏着东非裂谷，而豆原一成是他的安第斯山脉。  
年轻的躯体猛撞着，奔跑着，不顾回头地冲刺，不遗余力地打开快乐的按点。有好几次，快乐的洪浪吞噬了他，川西拓実险些以为自己要溺死了。可他感受到豆原一成粗重的呼吸，感受到豆原呼出的二氧化碳与水蒸汽中残存的氧气。  
他拼命地呼入最后的氧气，压入肺中，像溺水者抓住最后一根稻草。他呼出二氧化碳与水蒸汽，吸入豆原一成的呼气。他神奇地发觉，就是这样，就是这个吊诡的方式，令他第一次感到自己能活到永恒。  
他终于明白呼吸是比性爱更沉稳的纽带。他想，如果大海是泪水和水蒸汽的循环中转站，那他祈求从床单开始断裂，让他们无边下坠直至沉入海底。然后永恒地在海水中拥抱、亲吻、做爱。

豆原一成他握着他的腰窝，亲吻着他的脖颈，冲撞着他的穴洞。川西拓実全身的敏感点都掌控在他手中，黏湿的爱液沾染了他的腿根。  
他的手被豆原一成握着，强制地按在了他们的交合处。他终于从绵长的悲哀中回过神来，惊愕于滚烫与湿滑。他终于想起来：这是一场性爱，而这宇宙中连时间也会走到尽头，世界也会自扼终结。  
他感到一股滚烫冲撞入他的体内。他高潮了，含着眼泪尖尖地呻吟起来，像濒死的夜莺。豆原一成又湿湿地吻了上来。他们唇舌缠绵交织着，沉默地吟诵着世界上所有的情诗，沉默地低唱着世界上所有的恋歌。  
豆原一成拥抱着他，像拥抱着一块温柔的雪团。窗外的雪洋洋洒洒飘落一夜，却在没有停止的意味下注定着停止的结局。

冬夜无事。

*出自《氧气》


End file.
